Fluids, such as water, are essential to animals and plants and are essential in many processes. However, many fluids, even common tap water, contain impurities or other properties that reduce the beneficial effects the fluid can provide. Many of these impurities can also detract from the health of living organisms using the fluid and can also inhibit the ability of the organisms to transport waste out of their systems. For industrial processes, these impurities can also cause the buildup of scale in pipes.
The use of electricity, magnetic energy and/or electrons (negatively charged particles) to prevent or remove scale build up in pipes and fluid, in particular water, handling equipment is known. The first, and least effective, is the magnetic unit which fits around the water line. This device takes advantage of a simple magnet with one pole of the magnet, e.g. north, on one side of the water pipe and the opposite pole on the opposite side of the water line. The presence of the magnet essentially creates a minor directing force across the water line. The presence of the magnetic flux will cause charged particles in the water. The particles align themselves in accordance to their charge and that of the magnet. The effect is neither stable nor long lasting as it is quickly lost as the treated water passes through a hot water-tank or is subject to turbulent flow patterns as the water would experience going through elbows and turns in the water system. In small applications and/or very controlled circumstances the unit can be effective.
Another unit is the E.M.C. or electric-motor-charge unit. This unit is basically comprised of various metals that when placed apart at a maximum possible effective distance will cause a current to be generated across the space between the dissimilar metals. This type of unit operates in basically the same fashion as a magnetic unit, with one exception; the unit is allowing free electrons to enter the water and be taken up by the charged particles which are passing through the unit. Hence, this unit is somewhat more effective than the standard magnet unit, but only in a limited manner. Unfortunately, this unit is subject to being rendered ineffective by the accumulation of scale on the inside of the unit.
A third type of unit places two (or more) dissimilar metals at proper distances apart and uses an earth ground line to draw electrons in a fluid being treated as a result of the charge that is being exhibited by the metals within the unit. In this type of unit, the charge potential (number of available electrons in this case), is limited by the potential flow between the two dissimilar metals. Therefore, the unit will plateau out and become ineffective after a period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,446 to Binger discloses an apparatus for treating fluids, in particular water, with static electromagnetic fields so as to purify the water by precipitating particulates and killing microbes. The circuit described in the Binger '446 Patent uses a power transistor to oscillate a low voltage iron core transformer at a broad range of radio frequencies. At particular intervals in the generation of these radio frequencies, the electromagnetic fields and waves reinforce each other and create high voltage spikes in the range of 100 to 10,000 volts and at frequencies from 10 cycles per second to several thousand cycles per second. The apparatus disclosed in the Binger '446 Patent can form a first high voltage static electromagnetic field, a second low frequency electromagnetic field, a third high frequency electromagnetic field and fourth radio frequency electromagnetic field. These low frequency, high voltage pulses in combination with the underlying radio frequencies induce the formation of negative ions within the water as a result. The negative ions tend to attach to the impurities, providing them with the necessary electrons to prevent the normal reactions to take place that would bring about scale for example. In the same manner, the negative ions can be used to split apart scale that has already formed thus eliminating scale that is already present. The apparatuses of the Binger '446 Patent does not provide controlled radio frequency (Rf) or signals or controlled synchronization of the voltage spike and Rf signals. While Binger discloses the utility of electromagnetically treated water for removing scale, Binger does not disclose or suggest that the treated water will provide a measurable benefit to living organisms such as plants and animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,886 to Myers discloses an apparatus for treating fluids with a controlled amount of alternating electrical current. The Myers '886 Patent discloses that the apparatus destroys all forms of plant and animal life contained in a fluid treated by the apparatus. Myers does not disclose that the treated fluids will provide a measurable benefit to plants or animals treated with, exposed to or consuming the treated fluids.
A wide range of other apparatuses for treating fluids or gases with an electromagnetic or electrostatic field are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,047 to Clark et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,712 to Means, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,206 to Frame, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,341 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,640 to Eades, U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,018 to Przybylski, No. 4,822,472 to Eris, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,450 to Goodrich, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,593 to Gibbs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,390 to Arnesen, U.S Pat. No. 5,106,495 to Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,894 to Hayakawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,626 to Ido, U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,247 to Browitt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,317 to Pits Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,293 to Paleologou, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,102 to Eibl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,983 to Bakke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,477 to Hanson, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,310 to Clark et al. None of the above mentioned patent references either suggest or disclose the improved apparatus or methods of the present invention.
While it is true that many apparatuses for the electrostatic treatment of water are known and that such water can be consumed, the water treated with the improved electrostatic apparatus of the invention provides benefits which are measurably better than those benefits provided by other known apparatuses.
A large number of commercial and industrial fields employ fluids, in particular water-based fluids, and improvements in those fields are continually being pursued. Such fields include: horticulture, aquaculture, agriculture, manufacturing, health, production.